When The Sky Burned The Moon
by MoonlightStarshine
Summary: Syoc or, submit your own character. This story is about the moon. You may like it, or you might hate it. My name is Electroluminesence Torbeski. I'm 15 and I can use magic. What I didn't realise is that I was different than everyone around me. That my magic. Was at a completely different level. But that just might be why everyone wants me dead. Oh joy. -.-
1. Forever Known As

_**This is a semi-Maximum Ride story. There will only be a few characters from Maximum Ride. Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy. The rest of the characters will be made up. I chose only the guys because this fanfic will be written in the anime genre, Reverse Harem. Btw, I decided not to use Gazzy's nickname in this story. I just doesn't fit the image I'm trying to create. Gazzy and Iggy will seem a little OOC, only because they have different backgrounds. I'm trying to make the story realistic. Not recreate characters.**_

* * *

_**I will need a lead girl for the story, but I do have requirements. **_

_**1) the girl will not resemble Max, Angel, or Nudge.**_

_**2) the girl will not resemble the three boys.**_

_**3) the girl will not be overwehlmingly powerfull.**_

_**4) she has to have a strange, unique quality.**_

_**Here are the bios of the three boys for this story.**_

**Fang Knight**

**17 years old**

**Dark, dark blue hair, full lips**

**Violet/midnight eyes, strong jaw**

**(Resembles Ikuto, from Shugo Chara. Google it.)**

**6'2, with a slender figure**

**Wears a black button up shirt, black jeans and black Vans.**

**Carries around a violin in a black case, (like Ikuto)**

**Grew up in a wealthy family, goes to a prestegious private school in the France.**

**Iggy Palestine**

**17 years old**

**White hair with blue tips, thin lips**

**Peircing blue eyes, graceful jaw**

**(Resembles Ikki from Amnesia, google it)**

**6'3, with a tall, strong, yet gentle build.**

**Wears a dark blue button up shirt, with black slacks and black dress shoes.**

**Never takes off a blue spades ring his mother gave him as an infant.**

**Had a poor family, so they shipped him off to live with a wealthy man in England. Goes to the same school as Fang.**

**Zack Churchill**

**16 years old **

**Curly blonde hair, full lips**

**Icy green/blue eyes, heart shaped face**

**(Resembles Keichii Shimizu from La Corda D'Oro)**

**5'11 with a sporty figure**

**Wears a white button up shirt with a navy blue vest, black slacks and white sneakers. He never wears any other shoes except for his white sneakers.**

**Is actually a Prince and lives with his Uncle, an Earl, attending the same school as Fang and Iggy.**

* * *

_**Now, for what this story is actually about. Its pretty simple. This is a school for teens taining in Magic. Each student has three special abilities. An elemental power (sub or main), a object that can project their magical power, and a mental ability. Most students can only find their elemental power. Lucky ones can find their element, and an object. But close to none ever find their mental ability until they're very old and withered. **_

_**What is special about the three boys, and the girl, is that they have all found two of their powers,and are close to the third. The three boys are all drawn to the girl as she struggles at the new school, trying to find her first two powers. But as it so happens, she finds her mental power first. This causes the dark forces to brew and eventually a battle arises. **_

_**So, this is what I need from you guys.**_

_**1) the main girl**_

_**2) a supporting girl (this girl has to be mysterious)**_

_**3) a supporting boy (he has to be arrogant)**_

_**4) another girl (preferably friendly)**_

_**5) one more girl (preferably a bitch)**_

_**Okay, so all of you guys, show me what you've got. Feel free to add suggestions for their powers, too. Have fun with it! And, here's a first chappie.**_

* * *

Snow. White snow. The color of nothing. Is all that could be seen.

Red. Dark, rich red. The color of blood. A red moon is visibe

It falls now. The blood. It falls into the sky, lighting it on fire. Flames crackle and stars fall towards the Earth. Crashing, burning, lighting this dead world on fire. The moon is burning, but not black. The moon is burning, not burning black. But burning white. The moon screams in agony, begging for help, begging to be freed. But no one is there.

It ends. The flames stop. The moon doesn't scream any longer. Look closely at the ground. Green. What a sight! A cologne besides Blood red, Snow white. Not orange, or blue, or black. But green. What a lovely green. So pure, so sweet.

From that day on, the world was born. No one knows how the fire started, or how it stoped. No one saw it for themselves. For they did not exsist yet. All they knew, is what that day was. Many would forget this, and make up their own versions. But the truth would always be with the ones with the flakes of the once red moon inside of them. The day was the day of creation. The day when their creator sent flames from heaven.

That day was forever known as When The Sky Burned The Moon.

* * *

_**And that is chappie one. Sorry, its short, but I don't have enough info to go making a long one. So you guys gimme some characters. I need them all submitted by September 20th. Kay?**_

_**~MoonStar**_


	2. The Known, The Indifferent, The Pride

Fang POV

I sat in my usual seat. Gently setting my violin next to my chair. Many students gave me strange looks. But I didn't care. I took out my notepad and pen, ready to write down assignments the teacher gave us.

"Hey, emo boy. That's my seat now. Remove yourself." A boy told me. He was new here. And obviously didn't know my story. I gave him a look, and continued aking out my things. The boy got angry. He raised his fist to punch me. I rolled my eyes and as he punched my head, my power switched on. Out of nowhere, a titanium thread went straight through the boys hand. I rubbed the back of my head. That could have been bad.

"Ahh! The hell! What the fuck?" The boy yelled. I smirked and chuckled quietly. This boy was as stupid as I thought.

I guess I should tell you. I'm a metal elemental. Third generation. Which means I can summon my element out of thin air. Other students were usually second generations. I'm one of the only third generation elementals in the world.

I guess I should feel special, but I really don't. I still only found my first power. I haven't found the other two yet. So until then, I won't even think about taking my power for granted.

My name is Fang Knight. That story was of when I was 12. Now I'm 17, and I go to the High School branch of that school now. I'm one of the most powerful Mages in the school. And everyone knows it.

* * *

Iggy POV

I examined my ring as I sat in PE class. We were doing magic measurements that day. We were to shoot a magic board with everything we had in one attack. It would measure our magic ability.

"Palestine. You're up next." Coach said. I stood up, passing by the lovely young ladies batting their eyes at me. Coach gestured for me to start. I smiled and raised my hand in a fist, my spades ring pointing at the board. Everyone looked shocked. Well, they were about to be even more shocked. I blinked twice, and suddenly a flash of blue light emitted from the ring. It hit the board with such strong force, the coach flew back a few meters.

The ring reflected my power. My power came from my strength of mind. My calm nature. It was a third generation power source. So not many students had it. I was one of the only ones.

I lowered my hand back to my side, and looked at my score. 8798. Not bad. The highest possible score was 10000. And the high score was 9870. Not bad at all. I shrugged, sticking my hands in my pockets, before chilling on the bench again, ignoring the stares and whisperes.

My name is Iggy Palestine. That story was of when I was 13. Now I'm 17, and I go to the High School branch of that school now. I'm one of the most powerful Mages in the school, and I don't really care.

* * *

Zack POV

I spun around, trying to gather the strength to show mother. I had done something earlier in the garden, so I wanted to show her what I had discovered.

"Mother! Watch me!" I called to her as she walked slowly through the feilds. Mother smiled and nodded. I started spinning. Faster and faster, until my vision blurred. I rose from the ground, wind currents around me, like a tornado. I wanted to go faster. Higher.

"Zackaria! Zackaria come back!" Mother screamed. Mother? I stopped spinning. I felt light, until gravity took over.

I fell, fast towards the ground. I thought I was going to die that day. I thought it would be the last day I could see mother's smiling face.

"Zackaria!" My uncle yelled. He caught me in his arms safely, I gasped for breath, still feeling lightheaded. My uncle, Roy, was an Earl, and 17 years old. He was treated like an adult though. Mother said that we were very similar in looks, and that I would probably look like him. I felt myself being embraced tightly. Roy was hugging me.

"Oh thank God." My mother breathed, rushing over to us. Roy broke away from me, setting me on the ground. Then he flicked my ear.

"Don't scare you mother and I like that. Darcie nearly had a heart attack." He said. I chuckled softly, rubbing my head shyly. Mum embraced me as tightly as Uncle Roy had.

"Roy. Is it time?" Mum asked him. Uncle Roy nodded his head.

That night, Uncle Roy took me to live with him in France. He enrolled me at a private school where I learned that what I had, was magic power.

My name is Zack Churchill, and that was a story of when I was 5. Now I'm 16 and I go to a High School branch of the school I was first enrolled at. I'm a prince, and one of the most powerful Mages in my school. And I'm proud of it.

* * *

_**And those are the boy's introductions. Hope you liked them!**_

_**~MoonStar**_

_**PS THIS IS FOR THE SYOC SO READ IF YOURE SUBMITTING A CHARACTER!**_

_**Some of you don't seem to understand the Reverse Harem thing. It means that a girl is surrounded by two or more guys that like her. Therefore, the girl does not have a crush on just ONE of them because she needs to choose between them. Okay? Keep that in mind when you're submitting characters! Thanks! ;)**_


	3. Vacay To The Ground

Chapter One

These uniforms are so ...adorable. though the skirt was a little short, it would do.I looked in my full length mirror. I had on a white blouse, purple suspenders, a black vest, which I adorned with purple stars on the pockets, a cute purple bowtie, and a waist-high navy blue pleated skirt with purple buttons. Cute! I slipped on my black and white knee high socks and some black flats. After appying a tiny bit of eyeliner on my eyes, i surveyed them. My eyes were different colours. One was honeydew, and the other was violet (right, left). Then i studdied my outfit one last time. Hmm. It needed something else.

Ooh! The trench! How could I forget? I ran into my closet and yanked out my black leather trenchcoat that I adore. Perfect! "Lumin! Come down! You're going to be late!" Mum called. I rolled my eyes, grabbed my bag, and ran downstairs, running my fingers through my alice blue curls.

"Muffin me." I held out my hand while passing the kitchen. Our chef, Pierre, tossed me a muffin. I know, right? I'm so cool. I ran out the door, running down the street. I really didn't need to be late.

* * *

As I was running down the courtyard of the school, I tripped on a rock. A rock. What is wrong with me? I'm the most coodinated person ever? Well I'll tell you. I saw a boy. He was so blindingly beautiful, I had lost concentration.

This boy, was just. So gorgeous. He was really tall, with snow white hair and blue tips. His eyes changed from ice blue to cold lavender. His skin was very pale. He was long and lean. He was wearing a navy blue button up, with a white vest and purple tie. His slacks were black and he had black dress shoes. He also had a very pretty blue spades ring on his right pointer finger. I had tripped and nearly fallen on my face, when I was suddenly caught in a pair of strong arms.

"Whoa there Blueberry. Taking a vacay to the floor?" A boy asked. I looked up, expecting to see the gorgeous boy. But no. It was a different boy but just as beautiful.

"Whoa you're pretty..." I mumbled. The boy grinned and lifted me up.

"I know right?" He breathed. I smiled and giggled a bit. He was so cute. He was only a little bit taller than me, with curly blonde hair and icy blue/green eyes. His lips were pink and full. He wore a white button up with a black vest and purple tie. His slacks were navy blue and his shoes were white sneakers. "So what's your name? You're new, right?" He asked. I nodded.

"I'm Electroluminesence Torbeski." I replied confidently. The boy's eyes widened. God he was cute.

"Whoa. Can I call you Blue?" He asked. I laughed and nodded. A bell rang. "Well, I'm Zackaria Churchill, but please call me Zack. Its been a pleasure, Blue." He said, before walking off in another direction. A few seconds passed.

Bloody hell. I don't know where to go. Stupid. Stupid. "Why are you just standing in the hall?" A deep voice rumbled. I swiftly turned to see a boy with dark blue hair and violet eyes. He wore a black button up with a black vest and a purple tie. His slacks were black and his shoes were black Chucks. He walked towards me with long strides until he bent his head down to look at me closely.

"Um..." I stuttered. He was actually really hot too. The boy smirked, sliding his finger down the side of my face. My body heated up and I couldn't think.

"Well? Why are you standing there?" He asked. I blinked. "You're lost. What's your next class?" He asked me.

"Third Generations AP." I said. His eyes widened.

"You're in that class?" He asked. I nodded. He looked me over up and down, before latching onto my wrist and dragging me down the hall.

"Don't break my arm, please!" I yelled. The boy turned to look at me, his dark hair flopping to the side.

"Calm down, Clover. I'm just guiding you to class." He said. I gaped at him. Irish Racism!

"Hey, just because of my accent doesn't mean you can call me Clover!" I yelled at him. He rolled his eyes.

"What's your name, Clover?" He asked as we stopped in front of a large metal door. I gasped for breath, holding out my hand, telling him to wait a moment. "My name is Electroluminesence Tobeski." I replied breathlessly. The boy gave me a strange look.

"I'm Fang Knight." He said quietly. Fang? I snickered. "What?" He asked defensively. I smirked.

"Doctor Who, the Horror of Fang Rock." I giggled. Fang rolled his eyes, opening the large metal door.

"And that is why we have this special course for third generatio-" the teacher was saying as Fang dragged me inside. "Oh, hello, Fang. Brought a new friend, did you?" The teacher teased. I blushed and Fang smirked.

"I'm Electroluminesence Torbeski." I said. The teacher nodded.

"Hello. I am your teacher, Roy Churchill. Just call me Mr.C." He told me. "By the way, you didn't happed to see a boy who looks like me out there, did you?" He asked. I thought about it. Now that you mention it, Mr. C has curly blonde hair and icy blue/green eyes...

"Zack!" I shouted. All heads turned towards me, if they weren't already. Mr. C nodded.

"Yes, my nephew. So you've seen him?" He asked. I nodded.

"Just a few minutes bef-" the door slammed open again.

"I am here! Calm yourselves." Zack ran in and stood next to Fang. "Hello, Fangy boy." He greeted. Zack then saw me. "Oh HAI BLUUUUUUUE!" He waved enthusiastically. I smiled.

"Hay, Zackie-Chan." I replied. A throat was cleared. I looked up in its direction, only to see the reason I tripped this morning. No, not the rock, you smart arses. The gorgeous boy.

"If you don't mind, id like to get on with the class." He said. Mr. C nodded.

"Alright. Fang, Zack, take your seats please." He said. Fang and Zack sat at a table in the front row. "Um, can I call you Tro? Is that alright?" Mr. C asked me. I shrugged indifferently. "Alright, Tro, have a seat next to Iggy there. Iggy, raise your perfectly manicured hand please, thank you." Iggy raised his hand. Oh holy Christmas Muffins. Iggy was the gorgeous boy.

I sat down at the table next to him. Iggy leaned towards me, studying my face. I bit my lip to keep from blurting random facts about Doctor Who, which I did as when I was nervous. Iggy's cheeks burned. "Um, why are you blushing?" I asked him. Wow. What a fantastic question. Why am I such a massive idiot? Iggy blushed an even darker red, before leaning back and looking at his notebook.

"You're cute. Really cute." He replied. I think my heart stopped beating. No. It just started beating faster, and faster. Oh no. This is bad. I needed to stop thinking about cute guys. But Iggy was so... No! Stop!

And Zack...No! This is bad!

...Faaaaang.

That had done it. My hair startedd d rising, flowing in the air. Within second, my hair was sticking straight up and in all directions. Awe man.

"Um, Blue, what's wrong with your hair, love?" Zack asked. I looked down.

"An electric current is inserted in her skull. Whenever she reaches a certain emotion...say, her heart speeds up, her hair will react." Mr. C said. Iggy smiled.

"So, who were you thinking about? Me?" He asked. I blushed.

"Not just you." I replied. Oops. I tried not to look in their direction, but my eyes met both Fang and Zack's.

"Ooh! So Zackie and Fangie too? My my, aren't you a greedy girl." Iggy teased.

"You're wrong! My hair ends up that way when I'm happy. And I'm just happy I met Fang, Zack and Iggy." I told Mr. C. He shrugged, brushing it off. Sighed and didn't say anything else.

After class, a girl stopped me in the hall. She was extremely pretty. She had blue eyes with white hair that faded to blue at the tips...familiar... She wore a navy blue blouse with a white vest that had purple trimming, and a purple bowtie. She had black skinnies with a purple button and purple and black striped Chucks.

"Hiya! I'm Meredith Palestine. But call me Mer. I'm Iggy's sister." She introduced herself. I smiled.

"Electroluminesence Torbeski. But call me whatever is easy to remember." I said. Oh, so she's Iggy's sister? That makes sense. Mer seemed like a really nice girl.

"Mer, don't harrass the new girl." Fang said, walking into step with us. Mer scowled at Fang.

"Whatever, Fang. You're just jealous I'm taking away one of your few friends." She said. Fang snickered.

"As if." He replied. Mer stuck her tongue out at him. Fang promptly ignored it. Mer huffed.

"Well, I'll see you around, Tro." Mer waved and dissappeared through the winding halls. I turned to Fang. He was already looking at some posters taped to the wall. It was for a horror movie festival tonight at the school.

"Ooooh, horror movies!" I laughed and clapped. Fang's eyes shifted so he was looking at me. Then he smirked, pulled me aside, and leaned in close to my face.

"Come with me." He said. I gasped, still suprised from his actions. "To the horror movie festival." He further explained. Without realising I did, I nodded silently. Fang's smirk deepened and we began walking again.

"Awe, Fang! I was going to ask Blue to the festival." Zack complained, popping out of nowhere. Fang shrugged.

"Too bad." He replied, walking faster so he could lose Zack. But Zack just sped up too, causing Fang to get irritated. I smiled as I walked a little behind them.

I actually liked this new school. Now if I only had some actual magic powers, I might actually enjoy it more. That's right. I haven't found my powers yet. I just hope they come soon. It might make things a lot easier here.

* * *

_**Okay! So congrats to BetrayingWings for her character, Electroluminesence Torbeski, and to DeathWings80, for her character, Meredith. More characters are being chosen as we speak! I still need an arrogant boy, a mean girl, and a nice girl! Please submit those characters!**_

_**~MoonStar:)**_


End file.
